whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Momo Nikiri
Character Summary Momo is a bit of an enigma to those around her. She radiates this image of being outgoing however she sometimes acts withdrawn because she wants it to be that way. Past Momo was an average 17 year old in Florida, she liked to hang out with friends and do crazy things. Her mom and dad were together and happy, she was always happy as well. Her teen years were dreams. She would steal the train in the mall and play hide n seek downtown(trust me, it's dangerous for when someone sees you and you have to run, you will feel so caught up you will run through the moving cars to get away), and just crazy crap. But her days of normal would soon end, as her group decided to take a rebeling trip to the legendary bredmuda Triangle. Ther weren't going alone, it was a sign up. There was 2 helacopters and 3 boats, her and he friends all signed up and convientently ended up on the same ship. As they came to the boarder of bremuda everything was normal, some were playing chess and poker and various games inside the boat, while some were working on navigations, and others just sitting on the dock. Momo was on the dock with one of her best friends, and they heard some guy yell they had arrived. It was very faint though, almost too faint. He couldn't be that far away. Momo looked at her friend then over the railing. The water was losing color, almost as though it was fading out. Not too strange since it was barely noticable. Just becoming less and less blue. Meanwhile, the creepiest part happened. A storm came in, there was nothing on the gps saying a storm and even through satilite there was no storm. The storm was a deep black and as it got closer you can tell it was a dark red. She heard some slight panicking from the people, as strangers began piling from the iinside of the boat to the deck. She heard someone yell turn back, but no one really knew what they were in for. The boat took a sudden stop, like a anchor had just been dropped or something, the water was very calm, way too calm. As though it wasn't moving, there wasn't a single wave. The boat slowly began tilting on one side, so the crowd of people tried going to the other to balance it out, but it kept tilting at a steady paste. The other boats seemed to be stable and drifting across the weird current, the sky seemed to be darkening and the water lightening. It wasn't long before people began falling off, and their first thought was to swim to another boat. Momo was panicking for she couldn't find her friend. Suddenly the gray water was tinted red and when Momo finally reached the boat, it seemed only about 5 people had made it. It began raining but it seemed very... Computerized. You just saw the rain, but you didn't get wet. It was almost virtual. suddenly the boat began spinning faster and faster, to a point where it was now a whirlpool, but they weren't sucked in it, rather they just flew out. By this point everyone was on a verge of having a heart attack, the spinning cause giant waves that grew bigger and carried them up. Her friend suggested that the two jump off and swim away as the bremuda god was distracted. The two both ran off and tried swimming away. It was so silent in the water, like nothing was happening above. The two kept together trying to get out of there. The silence was frightening, there was litterally nothing, it was like suddenly she had gone deaf. As she looked at her friend, she yelled something but Momo couldn't hear. She looked back and saw a complete blackness. Like as though hell had been let lose, but worst. it was just a complete blackness swallowing up the earth. Momo felt herself swimming faster and faster, she heard slight chuckling in the backround. And finally, she made it. Last thing she saw was a blue ocean, white clouds, a blue sky, and the sound of ocean water. When she woke up she was passed out on a beach in Japan, she wondered around hoping for something. She tried calling her parents but the number didn't exist. She called a florida police station but no reports of a missing child. In fact it was like Momo never existed. The words 'Oyashiro' was carved into her skin on her wrist. It was a redish color, but it did not bleed. It was wet for when she touched it a blood print showed on her fingers but the open wound did not go away. With nothing to do and no where to go she went to research for books on the Bremuda. The new bookstore did not have anything based on true stories, but when she went to this old antique bookstore and found an unfinished book about a girl who took a trip through the bremuda. It was never published because most thought of her as insane and no one wanted to reveal it to the media. The book described what happened throughout it. Then she found another book based on Oyashiro, the Cursed God. The fast that Oyashiro was known to curse made Momo think automatically it was him. The name was written on her wrist. She went to Hinamizawa to get her revenge on this 'God' Appearance Personality Momo acts pretty mysterious, she acts like a normal teen but really she is hiding a lot. She can be shy and outgoing at the same time, as in she has the ability to make conversation with others and likes to play games, solve clues and act like part of the bunch. However due to paranoia she has been quite anti social, but not shy. It isn't that she is scared to talk, it's that she wont talk. She acts quite mysterious, for she will smile at you like she wants you to come over and chat with her, then as you walk toward her or stare back at her she will walk away or pretend nothing ever happened. She loves peaches and has a huge distaste for open waters, boats, or any sea related thing. Abilities and Weapons Abilities Wepons *'Katana:' It is unknown where Momo learned to wield the sword but she shows a descent amount of skill with the weapon. Relationships Ruhige Lorelei Lorelei is one of the few friends that Momo actually keeps. They are tight knit companions. Ariyoshi Tadako Momo is friends with Tadako as they both have a slightly withdrawn nature from people. Roleplay Differentiations Akudou-hen This is Momo's debut roleplay so nothing is changes. She is Lorelei's best friend that tries to get her to stay away from Masanori Ryuu and later when Lorelei is killed, she tries to protect her friend from Ryuu's wrath. Secrets-hen Momo plays a less prominent role that is the catalyst for the collapsing stage. She asks Lorelei where to look for a lost cat and she suggests Tadako's house. She goes and is killed Hokago Kaki-Furai Time! In Hokago Kaki-Furai Time!, Momo appears to be more antisocial more from her shyness. She becomes the club's guitarist and lead vocalist. Trivia *She was the first posted Higurashi OC character. *Momo means 'peach' and, surprising, also loves peaches. Category:OC Character Category:Higurashi Category:Crossover